


No Longer Defying Gravity

by yummy_cummy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, F/M, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Force-Feeding, Light BDSM, Light Sadism, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummy_cummy/pseuds/yummy_cummy
Summary: Moira invites Sigma to take part in an experiment of hers.  I think you know where this is going.
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper
Kudos: 20





	No Longer Defying Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Unfinished work. Last updated 18 Nov 2019

Talon had been very good to Moira O'Deorain. They gave her a gorgeous lab with enough space to fit Overwatch's measly accommodations many times over, and could provide her with any resources she desired - money, equipment, and even test subjects. After all, when you're the "bad guys," as many outsiders would say, things certainly come easy. With enough force, anything can be accomplished. Taking is but a drop in the bucket compared to all the crimes Talon had committed. Moira could get anything she wanted.

Of course, there are things you don't know you want until you see them. And want she did. 

On a night like any other, something extraordinary was brought into Talon's base - a man with broad shoulders who stood at around eight feet tall, or rather, floated? It was an incredible sight. Though the man was restrained, clad in an outfit that suggested he was a patient at a mental institution, he remained at least a foot off the ground. He did not attempt to fly out of the grasp of the two Talon guards, but simply floated in place of walking. How curious, possessing the ability to defy gravity yet being seemingly unaware of the great power he possessed. Even O'Deorain knew she couldn't float without an energy source lifting her above the ground.

Feigning disinterest, she looked the other way as the guards marched him down the hall. However, she immediately headed for her laboratory to prepare for his introduction that would soon follow. She wrote questions on a whiteboard, prepared documents for experiments, and even began filling beakers with distilled water.

_Grrr..._

Moira clutched her stomach. This was nothing new - she would often forgo meals in favor of continuing experiments and gathering results. But this time, she thought about it a bit differently. She had just seen a man that could effortlessly float and was seemingly oblivious to the fact that he was doing so. There would be little to do with that information other than to study how it was allowed to happen, and how Talon could use this to their advantage. But what goes up must come down, after all, and she thought of a brilliant plan to bring him down.


End file.
